


Broken Chandelier

by Britkiir



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, What Have I Done, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a run in with an odd, blond haired boy.</p><p>And he almost makes you lose your job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which the chandelier is destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I've been wanting to write a LoZ story forever. Enjoy!

“Alright, so,” Kina clapped her hands together, “What are you going to do today?”

 

“Harvest the pumpkins, clean the cauldron, polish the silverware, aaaaand,” you glanced up to the ceiling, pulling your lip between your teeth. “Oh! Rotate the firewood!”

 

“Wonderful!” She chirped, smiling sweetly at you. “Now, father and I won’t be back until late tonight. I trust that The Lumpy Pumpkin is in very capable hands.” Kina placed her hands gently on your shoulders. “I trust _you_ , (Name).”

 

You smiled, tilting your head down to her, “Thank you, Ms. Kina. Please be safe on your travel.”

 

You waved until the door closed behind the girl, leaving you alone in the humbly lit inn. You were surprised that Pumm and Kina had trusted you enough with their business, even if it was just for a day, but you were determined to impress them!

 

“Now,” you pulled your hair back and tied it up, a few whispy strands fluttering in your face, “Look out, pumpkins!”

 

 

 

Humming softly, you polished the last spoon, preparing yourself to move onto the forks. The chores had gone by pleasantly fast, as you only had your remaining polishing and the firewood to rotate left. Maybe after that you could sweep the floor? The sheets surely needed laundering…

 

The sound of the door opening caused you to glance up, bright smile on your face as you greeted, “Hello! Welcome to The Lumpy Pumpkin!”

 

Upon receiving no verbal response, you leaned over the counter, intending to get a better look at your customer. A young man, maybe a little older than you, stood just inside the door. He had dirty blond hair tucked under a green, pointed hat. His blue eyes surveyed the large room before finally landing on you.

 

“Oh!” You hurried to right yourself, scurrying around the counter to properly greet him. “Hi! Welcome, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

The young man looked around the inn once more before uttering, “Is Pumm here?”

 

Cocking a brow, you wondered why he wanted to know. Maybe he needed to ask Pumm something? “Uh, no. No, he isn’t. It’s just me today.” You flashed him a sweet smile.

 

“Kina?”

 

You shrugged, “Like I said, just me.”

 

He nodded, seeming far away in his thoughts for a moment.

 

Clasping your hands together in front of your skirt, you still managed to smile at him. He was… Different, if you were to be honest. A little odd. You cleared your throat softly, gaining his attention, “Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a bed for the night?”

 

He quickly shook his head, blond locks tossing down in front of his eyes. Nervousness was evident on his face, but he tried to squash it.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

 

To that, he just shrugged, offering you a lopsided smile. Huh, he was… Kinda cute.

 

“Well, if you need anything, please let me know.” With a short bow, you turned on your heel and made your way back to the counter, intending on finishing your chores.

 

Shortly after the young man had arrived, so did the regular patrons of the inn. Soon, you had even forgotten about the odd man entirely, busying yourself with making fresh pumpkin soup and servicing your customers with a smile.

 

So, as you were chatting with Keet, you were startled when the whole inn shook rather violently. You stumbled forward, catching yourself on the table. Keet reached out to steady you as the inn rattled again.

 

“What’s going on?!” He questioned, pulling himself to his feet.

 

“I-I don’t know!” Another shake rattled the building and you heard something snap from above you. A sharp gasp caught in your throat when you looked up and saw the huge, magnificent chandelier detach from the ceiling. “Look out!”

 

_**CRASH!** _

 

Dust and debris shot past you, and you hurriedly pulled Keet down to the floor.

 

And then it was silent.

 

Blinking through the dust, you gasped, hands flying to cover your mouth. The giant, super expensive chandelier now laid broken atop the wooden table. Pieces of glass littered the floor, some just falling off by the second. Shakily standing, you dusted off your skirt. “Is… Is everyone alright?”

 

A few shaken responses were your answer and you sighed. At least no one got hurt…

 

Footsteps caused you to look behind you and you caught the odd young man darting down the stairs. Catching his guilt stricken face and hasty exit, you fumed. “Hey!”

 

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he looked at you and winked. How dare he?!

 

“Hey! Stop!” You began to rush after him, just barely reaching the door as he leapt off the landing dock. You rushed to the edge, sputtering as he flew by on a crimson red Loftwing.

 

“Sorry!” He called to you, giving you that same lopsided smile as the distance between you got larger.

 

Tears of frustration bit at your eyes as you gripped your skirt into your fists. “Get back here and face me like a man, you jerk!!!”

 

But, no. The destructive young blond didn’t turn to come back. He simply flew away, as if he didn’t just completely demolish a priceless object of your boss’ affection.

 

 

 

“WHAT HAPPENED??”

 

“Mr. Pumm, if you’ll just let me-“

 

“MY CHANDELIER!”

 

“Well, you see-“

 

“IT’S RUINED!!!”

 

Shrinking down under the man’s mortified glare, you offered him a little chuckle. “Eheh… Uh… Would you believe me if I told you a boy dressed like an elf did it?”

 

He only glared harsher, completely turning red in the face.

 

“Because… Eh… That’s what,” you gulped, “That’s what happened…”

 

Kina stood behind her father, shock still on her gentle face at the massive amount of glass that littered the floor. She furrowed her brow suddenly, looking to you. “Wait, a boy dressed like an elf? In a green tunic?”

 

You straightened up, “Yes, actually. How did you-“

 

“Father!” Kina stepped in front of Pumm, effectively stopping him from strangling you. “Did you put another piece of heart up there?! I told you that was a bad idea!”

 

He shrunk down now under his daughters’ disapproved stare, “But… It looked so nice…”

 

“And now it’s broken. Again!”

 

You cocked your head to the side. Again? “Wait… This has happened before?”

 

Kina sighed, “Unfortunately. We thought we learned the first time not to place valuable items on the chandelier,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “But, evidently I was mistaken.”

 

“So… I’m… Not in trouble?”

 

She smiled softly at you, “Well, no.”

 

You let out a breath of relief. Good, you thought that-

 

“But we’re going to have to double our workload to fix the chandelier.”

 

What?

 

“It’ll cost about 20,000 rupees to fix.”

 

Drat.


	2. Ancient Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious, chandelier breaking boy returns.

You were exhausted.

 

So very exhausted.

 

After the incident with the chandelier and the mysterious blond headed boy, The Lumpy Pumpkin went into full overdrive. You never closed, which meant the customers who dared to fly at night could come and go as they pleased. Sleeping shifts were alternated between you and Kina, to which you worked at night while she and Pumm slept.

 

The nights seemed to drag on and on, the lack of sunlight sending you into restless frenzies every now and again. The customers were understanding enough, but the few that showed up at night were grumpy, rude, and borderline mean.

 

It was alright, though. You were three months into this crazy routine, and you already made back half the profit to fix the chandelier!

 

Only three months to go.

 

You groaned, regrettably snipping the stem of a pumpkin before turning to load it into your cart. You were lucky the pumpkins grew back rather quick, as the demand for soup went up as well. You went through a crazy amount in a night, almost half of the whole patch!

 

The night sky way quiet around you, save for the few knights on their Loftwings that patrolled after hours. You slightly envied them, not having a Loftwing to call your own. You couldn’t even remember where you came from, honestly. You just woke up one morning on a tiny floating island, no memory or recollection of how you got there.

 

You’d been found by a passing knight, who then promptly flew you to the closest island. The Lumpy Pumpkin. From then on, you worked for Pumm, earning your living arrangements in exchange for your hard work. This is where you lived and worked, and you were happy enough.

 

Sometimes, though, you wished you could leave the humble island. Not forever, of course, but the sky was vast, and there were so many islands you longed to explore…

 

The sound of wings flapping against the wind caused you to glance up from the dirt, heavy clippers resting against the pumpkin you were preparing to cut. Your eyes landed on a red Loftwing drifting away in the night. Without a rider.

 

You quirked a brow before shrugging and returning to your work.

 

“Watch out!”

 

Your head snapped up, the voice somewhere above you and closing in fast. Someone… Someone was falling! Straight towards you! You scrambled to get out of the way, cursing yourself as your ankles became tied up in the vines.

 

You couldn’t move! And this random person was just gonna crash right into you! You ducked down, doing your best to shield your face from the oncoming impact.

 

The person pulled out a cloth and held it above their head, going from plummeting to the ground to drifting softly, almost like a feather. Feet landed on the grass next to you, causing you to look up.

 

An irritatingly familiar face smiled down at you, blue eyes glinting in the dim night. He held out a hand, the worn leather that covered his palm catching your attention. “You okay?”

 

Hot anger rose in your gut as you pointed your clippers accusingly at him. “You!”

 

He took a step back as you ignored his hand, shoving yourself up from the ground. Dirt and soil clung to your skirts and apron but you paid it no mind as you poked the boy in the chest with a finger.

 

“You!” you repeated, your cheeks flushing with anger, “This is all your fault!”

 

A sheepish look covered the boy’s face. He didn’t even try to defend himself. “Still mad, huh?”

 

You scoffed. “Still mad?! Of course, I’m still mad! I’m exhausted!” Giving him a harsh poke, you stepped closer, “Because of you, I haven’t had a day off in three months!”

 

He chuckled, “I know.”

 

Wait, what?!

 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

 

The flurry of words that threatened to spill from your mouth suddenly disappeared. You were speechless. He’d been looking for you?

 

“It’s kinda hard to come around when Pumm and Kina are working, and I know you’ve been working the night shifts-“

 

“Your fault.”

 

“-And I wanted to come and apologize.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest, furrowing your brow at him. “Just saying sorry doesn’t fix the chandelier or pay for the damages, you know.”

 

The boy gave you a lopsided grin. “I know.” Before you could respond, he pulled out a leather sack, slightly discolored and worn with age and use. He promptly held it out to you, waiting patiently for you to take it.

 

Your gaze flitted between him and the bag. Were you _really_ able to trust him? What if whatever was in this bag was a joke, or dangerous? Heck, he already made your life worse and you’ve only met him once… But, the look on his face was sincere. There didn’t seem to be any malicious intent behind those eyes.

 

Hesitantly, you unfolded your arms and accepted to bag. It was heavy, especially for its size, and you had to brace the bottom with one arm.

 

“Open it,” he ushered, something akin to excitement tugging at his lips.

 

Well, what was there to lose? Your dignity, maybe, if it all turned out to be a big joke to him. But, hey, you didn’t have much of that to begin with. Tugging at the strings, you peered inside.

 

Sweet Hylia above!

 

You let out a gasp, your eyes widening at the sight. You’d never seen so many rupees in your life! And they came in silver?! “I-I don’t… What,” you looked up at him, “How did you get all this?”

 

He just shrugged, “Does it matter?”

 

You flushed, glancing down under his gaze. “No, I suppose not…”

 

He pressed the bag tighter in your arms. “I am sure that should replace the chandelier. And whatever is left is my apology to you.”

 

You stared at him, his words sinking in your muddled brain. He held up a finger, stilling you as you tried to respond. He let out a curt whistle, watching the sky as he grinned.

 

“I brought something else!”

 

You watched silently as he trotted over to his crimson Loftwing, rummaging around inside a pouch fastened to its back. Within moments he returned to you, holding something suspiciously behind his back.

 

“Close your eyes,” he requested, giving you that same sideways smile.

 

You eyed him for a second, again trying to find any hint of malicious intent. And, again, you found none. Obeying his simple request, you closed your eyes.

 

After some shuffling around, he ordered you to open them again. You did so, your eyes immediately squinting against a dim light.

 

He held out a flower, one that was more beautiful than you’d ever seen before. It had vibrant purple petals and a mysterious golden glow that seemed to flow all around it. He held it out to you, waiting for you to take it.

 

“You… This is for me?”

 

He nodded, “It’s an Ancient Flower, and they’re extremely rare.”

 

Gently taking the flower, you sighed. It was so pretty! “Where did you find it?”

 

He chuckled, “It’s kinda hard to explain, and even if I did you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

You pulled your mouth into your cheek, gazing back down at the glowing flower. You envied him. You weren’t sure what, but… Something about his free mannerisms just called to you.

 

“Well, I guess I should be going,” he started, awkwardly shuffling his feet into the dirt, “I’m not even supposed to be out here. It was pretty hard getting past the knights!”

 

Your heart sunk just slightly at the thought of him leaving. There was a feeling that he was a key, a gateway to some kind of adventure just waiting beyond this little island. That there was a life out beyond the clouds. That there was a future that didn’t involve you making pumpkin soup and cleaning bed linens.

 

He could be the start to it all.

 

“Take me with you.”

 

He blinked, surprise on his face as you felt your heart race in your veins.

 

“Please,” you swallowed, feeling your throat run dry with anxiousness, “Take me with you.” Setting the bag of rupees down, you cradled the glowing flower close to your chest. “I want to see where you’ve been. Where you’re going. I want to know what else is out there!”

 

His face held something akin to apprehensiveness, seeming to ponder over your request. His sky-blue eyes drifted away from your face, and for a moment you feared he would outright deny you.

 

“It’s dangerous,” he countered, seriousness in his tone, “And I can’t guarantee your complete safety.”

 

“I can fight!” You were becoming desperate, the small window of adventure beginning to fade away. “Please, please don’t leave me here.”

 

Some of the concern melted away, but he still seemed on the fence about you. “Look, it isn’t just about fighting. There’s… No civilization. Not current civilization, anyway, and that means no beds, no warm food. I couldn’t even begin to tell you when we would return.”

 

He said ‘we’! Was he honestly considering it?! A hopeful little smile threatened to break out across your lips and he noticed, closing his eyes and sighing.

 

“There are monsters down there,” he continued, trying anything to deter you from coming along. It wasn’t that he didn’t want you to. He honestly wouldn’t mind the company. However, your safety at his side was a big factor, and he feared he wouldn’t be able to protect you should the time arise. “Monsters that are vile, and will go out of their way to harm you.”

 

You gawked, “And you’re going there _alone?_ You’re down there fighting while we’re living blissfully unaware up here?”

 

“I have to,” he stepped closer to you, his eyes hard as he spoke, “Someone… I’ve lost someone very dear to me. I have no other choice but to go down there and fight. I fight every day to get one step closer to finding her.” His gaze dropped to the ancient flower, a tired sigh pushing through his lips. “She needs me, and I can’t let her down.”

 

Something foreign tugged at your heart and you instantly felt guilty. How were you to act now, knowing what he was actually going through? You felt selfish, your fingers gingerly tugging at the leaves of the flower while your eyes dropped down to the sack of money at your feet. Gah, even amid his quest he had taken the time to bring you this!

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t know. I just thought,” squeezing your eyes shut, you sighed, “I just wanted to…”

 

He didn’t respond, his silence as his own apology. A chilled breeze drifted between the two of you but it did little to distract you from the quiet that now replaced your conversation.

 

An idea popped into your head and you glanced back up at him. “Hold this for just a second,” you handed the flower to him, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere!”

 

The blond boy watched as you hurried back to the inn, disappearing inside for just a few minutes to return with a brown satchel in your hands. Coming back to stand in front of him, you gave him a small smile. “Here.”

 

Trading your flower for the leather bag, he quirked a sandy brow. “What’s this for?”

 

“It’s a small care package,” you answered, watching as he opened it up. “There’s some bread in there, and I packed some fresh soup. I figured you’d want something warm…” He shuffled through the bag, eyeing and handling all the other items you’d added. Some red potion, a few bandages, and a-

 

“A necklace?”

 

You flushed, glancing down and away from him. “Well, yeah… It’s mine. Well, now it’s yours.”

 

He ran his thumb over the smooth surface of a shell, the rope that was tied around the edges old and worn with age.

 

“It’s a, uh, placeholder?” You chuckled, realizing how silly that sounded. “Maybe a reminder would be a better word.”

 

He gave you a curious look, but he understood your meaning. It was a silent promise to return it to you, after everything was said and done on the Surface. After Zelda was back home, and he could resume his life.

 

But… Would he ever really be able to go back to the same days? Would he ever be able to return to Skyloft, as if nothing ever had happened in the first place?

 

A small chuckle passed through your lips, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just,” you grinned, “I don’t even know your name and I just asked you to take me on an adventure… I feel a little silly.”

 

A nice rosy color rose to his cheeks and he smiled with you. He turned and attached the satchel to his Loftwing before gazing down at the shell in his hand. It really was beautiful… And you trusted him with it. He slipped the worn rope over his head, tucking the small shell into his tunic, patting it against his chest.

 

You watched him, and took this moment to really look him over. He was young, around your age, but whatever he’d been through- whatever he’d seen- aged him. His eyes were wise and tired, his mouth set in a straight line as if he’d gone weeks without smiling. Small scars littered his hands and face, and you’d miss them if you weren’t paying attention.

 

“I’m Link.” He held out a hand, his gaze on you again. You blinked up at him. Link, huh? For some reason the name suited him perfectly.

 

You introduced yourself, placing your hand in his. His skin was rough, callouses on his fingers and palms that rubbed against your own soft hand. Oh, the things he must have seen. The monsters he must have fought!

 

“It’s nice to properly meet you.” Instead of taking his hand away, he pulled yours to him and placed his other hand on top. “I’ll take you someday. I promise, just… Not now.”

 

You smiled, nodding in understanding. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

Releasing his grip on your hand, he gave you a nod before turning back to his crimson Loftwing. You watched as he effortlessly pulled himself up onto its back, giving its feathers an affectionate ruffle.

 

“Link?”

 

He glanced back over to where you’d come up next to the red bird, the palms of your hands resting gently against the down of its neck.

 

You gave a shaky sigh. “Be careful?”

 

He smiled and nodded, “Always am!”

 

Unfurling its wings, the Loftwing dove from the edge of the island, falling some ways before catching the wind. Soon, Link became a dot in the night sky, growing farther and farther away from you.

 

Oh, how you envied him!

 

Turning away from the edge, you gathered up the bag of rupees and your shears. He’d hopefully be back soon. Then you could leave this little island…


End file.
